


happily ever after

by eonnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonnie/pseuds/eonnie
Summary: being a princess is the dream, but all you want is to be able to with your knight, your lover, and your happily ever after
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	happily ever after

The warm breeze blew through your hair as you ran along the pathway to the gardens. Removing your holographic shoes halfway, you ran barefoot in the middle of the field feeling the manicured grass beneath your feet. Reaching the gardens you lay down on the grass and rolled in your dress. The rays of sunlight hit your eye as you blinked and brought your hand forward to cover it.

You ran away from your maidservants once again.  _ They’ll never find me here.  _ You spoke too soon because after thinking that you see a shadow covering the sun’s view from you. You open your eyes and roll around onto your chest. “Hajime is that you?” You guessed since you rolled away from him. “It is I, mistress, you have been called by your sisters.”

Reluctantly you pushed yourself up while mocking his reply. “ _ It is I, mistress,  _ what the heck Hajime stop being so formal around me it’s not like”—you looked around before whispering into his ear— “We’re not dating. Anyways, how did you find me? And you said my sisters were looking for me, what is that about?” Hajime showed you the sparkling holographic shoes from his back that he had been holding. “You left these, was that on purpose?” Hajime bent down and took your feet gently from the ground picking it up and wiping the sole of your feet before slipping the glittery shoes back again.

“Damn, I forgot about the shoes—you whispered—No, I was in a hurry and they were uncomfortable so I slipped them off. I didn’t think you or anyone else would find them.” You look down avoiding his gaze. The latter scorned playfully and spoke, “You give me less credit in my skills, love. I am capable of finding you, it’s not like you’re hiding from me either ways.—Hajime stood up meeting your eyes— also please stop with using those crude words, you are royalty after all.”

You rolled your eyes, “Again with that royalty bullshit, I told you don’t treat me like that; I am-” You cut your words off when Hajime sent you a knowing look, “What did I just say about your choice of words?” You pouted before repeating his statement earlier. Hajime sent you a smile in return and motioned with his hands for you to go first. “Why don’t we walk beside each other?” Hajime stared at your eyes before saying, “You know I can’t do that. I am not in the position to stand beside you.” Hajime politely declined your offer.  _ Ugh, he’s back to his so-called “professional” phase. How annoying. _

You let out a sigh and unexpectedly grabbed his arm and held him close to you. “As the princess, I order you to stand next to me as protection. Also, I don’t want the other maidservants flirting with you.—you held his shoulders and made him face you—I’m yours okay? You’re mine as well, no one can have you.” Hajime bit down on his lips to stop himself from smiling. “What about your father, the King, or your mother? They hired me to protect you, don’t they own me?”

You let go and tapped your fingers against your chin thinking hard. Hajime took in the sight in front of him. “You know what, you don’t own anybody. You are your own person if someone tells you just say that okay?” Hajime let out a warm smile and bobbed his head slowly at your statement. “Let’s go now—he leans in and whispers in your ear—also I don’t mind you owning me. Let’s go back now princess, your sisters are waiting for you.” Hajime pushed you forward as he walked behind you leaving you dumbfounded by his statement.  _ There he goes again in his bodyguard persona. _

Walking through the halls of the palace you realize how much of a boring life you lived. The homeschooling, the events and galas you attended, bodyguards in public, absolutely zero privacy, annoying ministers asking, older sisters prompting, you wanted to be able to breathe in the castle. That’s when Hajime arrived in the palace.  _ He was always by my side, I was twelve and he was fourteen.  _ You remembered seeing him in the palace as one of the training guards. At the time your other older brother Oikawa had taken a liking for him and made him his “best friend”.

By the time he graduated he was promoted to be your bodyguard. You were sixteen, didn’t know any better, and was a spoiled brat trying to rebel against your family’s rules. You escaped from the compounds, went to the city, ate street foods, and breathed a little. What you didn’t know was that Hajime followed you in your every escapade, watching you from a distance but letting you be.

You used to wonder how the maids always knew to prepare a bath and a new set of clothes when you arrived from the outside. Or how Hajime covered up your disappearance and gave out excuses to your sisters when they asked. You confronted him, got angry, and made a mess as you questioned his actions and why he hadn’t told you off. He had calmly replied, “You’re having a hard time are you not? It's okay princess, I won’t tell anyone that you have been leaving the palace without permission but please do tell me which passages you use to escape so I can help you by the time you get back.”

You were shocked, to say the least; but after you revealed to him that you left using the left-wing of the castle you never tried to escape on your own and went with him instead. It was the opposite in fact; where Hajime was, you were also there. Training? You were seen on the sidelines waiting for him. He was told to get papers? You followed him to the south wing where the offices were located. You were by each other’s side that even Oikawa couldn’t pry Hajime away from you.

You were always together and you opened up to him already. You shared your problems with each other and as you got older eventually you caught feelings for him. He outwardly rejected them because according to him, “As much as I want to be in a relationship I can’t be with you, mistress, we’re in different hierarchies and your social status makes it impossible for us to be together. I am content in looking at you from afar.” You wanted to convince him but respected his decision otherwise.

But his answer didn’t stand for long as the week after you were prepped for meeting your suitors with Hajime as the acting advisor in choosing. It was an understatement Hajime rejected all the possible suitors who were lined up. Giving out excuses and harshly pointing out their flaws and incompatibility with you. “The princess would most definitely not like you because you’re stuck in your head; that will cause problems in the future.”

“You are self-absorbed and the princess would have a hard time at having a conversation with you if you only want to talk about yourself.”

“I’m sorry but your attitude is too far up your ass and the princess has no obvious interest in you.”

All the advisors of the said princes were fuming at the words of Hajime and started threatening and cursing him for insulting their prince. And every time they’d do that Hajime would calmly deflect their words and speak, “I only want the best for the princess, and based on my knowledge about her throughout her life, her highness wouldn’t want to be with any of your princes. Let’s end this for today, the princess needs her rest.” And with that Hajime bowed slightly before guiding you outside to your quarters.

Once you were inside your room you dragged him with you and a clear smirk appeared on your face. “What was that about Hajime? Why did you say those things? The other half wasn’t that bad, there were good ones to choose fr-” You stopped your sentence midway as Hajime connected your lips together. “I don’t want any other man for you. I’m yours and no one else can have you okay? Those princes don’t deserve you anyway; they just want to marry you because of the kingdom’s influence.” Hajime pulled back from the kiss and looked away with a faint blush on his face.

You let out a loud laugh and decided to mock his words the other week, “What happened to the,  _ it’s impossible for us to be together. I am content in looking at you-.”  _ Once again you were cut off once Hajime pulled you close to him and gave you a hot, wet kiss. “I told you before I like you, no I love you. I simply said that to assure you that my feelings wouldn’t change even if we aren’t in a relationship. But now that I have competition I need to claim you as mine.” Leaving you speechless you stared hard at his expression trying to find the lie in his words, but after finding none you let out a smile. Hajime pecked your lips before bowing, “You should rest for a short while mist-”

“Y/n, you should start calling me y/n Hajime.” You hold his hand tightly as a shy smile forms in your face. “If that’s what makes you happy I shall follow. You should rest for a short while y/n, I’ll wake you up once dinner is served.” Hajime was ready to leave before you stopped him and told him to stay in your room. Hajime carried you to your four-poster bed and tucked you in before sitting on one of the chairs beside your bed.

_ I love you Hajime. What a lucky princess am I, to have someone like you.  _ You smile to yourself as you enter the sunroom to meet your sisters. You slightly bow upon your arrival before sitting down beside the third princess. “Sorry, I’m late, I got caught up in something.” You take a sip at the tea placed on your table. “Something or someone?” The fifth princess spoke up and a chorus of giggles erupted. You looked down in embarrassment, “What are you talking about?” You look away from their stares.

“We know there’s something going on between you and Hajime.” You look up with a scowl on your eyes, “Don’t call him Hajime, there’s Iwaizumi for a reason.” Shocked by your reply you bowed and muttered apologies to your sisters. “Look at you getting possessive, that’s a good thing you’re fighting for your relationship.” The first princess spoke as she lifted her cup and took a sip, the rest following her actions. “Why are we meeting here? Is there something wrong? Also, where are our brothers?”

“Y/n you should tell the King about Hajime, you never knew he might accept and agree about your relationship.” The second princess spoke up. You immediately shake your head in disagreement. “I wouldn’t do that; I don’t want to jeopardize our relationship. What if something happens to Hajime?” Your face fills with worry at the thought of Hajime being taken away from you. You close your eyes tightly as you stop yourself from foul thoughts. “You never know y/n, just try. It’s been years since you started dating, you know?” You stay silent as you think of the pros and cons in the issue of revealing your relationship. Unbeknownst to you, your sisters already went with Hajime, told your father and asked him permission which he gave only if y/n came forward and admitted it herself.

Later that night you called Hajime in your quarters and discussed the issue clouding your head. “Y/n you called for me? What is it love, you sounded in distress on the telephone?” You brought him to your bed and looked deep into his eyes before speaking. “Earlier I talked to my sisters, they said I should tell my father about our relationship. I thought about it and I want to tell him about us.”

Hajime couldn’t say anything, he was speechless and in awe of your bravery. But you took his silence for disagreement. “Hey say something, if you don’t want then that’s fine. Are you scared that he might disapprove of our relationship? Then I would go against him, I love you Hajime and I want to be with you. We can run away and live in one of the lake houses. I don’t care if you’re not a prince, I want you to be mine. Hajime, plea-” Hajime leaned in and pushed you down the bed with a kiss.

You kissed back harder, this time it was full of raw emotions. Hajime carried you on top of him and you straddled him as your kisses went deeper the tears in your eyes fell. Hajime noticed and pulled away to caress your face. “Why y/n? Did I hurt you somewhere? Tell me what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Hajime wiped your tears away as you buried your head in his neck.

“I love you so much Hajime.” He immediately brought his hands and stroked your hair lulling you to sleep. “I love you too y/n, you can go ahead and tell your father about your decision tomorrow. But let’s rest now okay?” He kissed your forehead and let you rest on top of him. A smile plastered on his face as he watched you slowly fall asleep. Before doing the same as he wrapped his arms around you.

The next day you woke up tucked in bed and Hajime nowhere to be seen. You quickly washed up and headed to the throne room to see your father as worry fills your head. Running through the hallways passing by various maidservants and guards around the palace you stop and compose yourself before entering the room. You saw your father smile warmly at your presence. “I have been expecting you, my daughter, is there something you want to say?”

You took a deep breath and spoke, “I’m in a relationship with Hajime and I want to marry him.” Despite the brimming confidence in your words, your legs felt like jelly. Your father chuckled out loud and clapped, “I have been waiting for you to admit that. I may be old but I’m not that stupid y/n, I knew about your relationship with him. I am the King for a reason.”

“Wait, you knew the whole time? Does that mean you approve of our relationship?” Your eyes widened at the revelation. “If I didn’t approve would you still be in a relationship right now?” You immediately bowed your head at his blessing and ran to find Hajime. Your father smiled warmly at your actions and followed you until you were out of his view.

“Hajime!” You jumped into his arms and kissed him despite the number of people in the courtyard. Now that you told your father, the opinions of others didn’t matter anymore. You pulled away from the kiss with a big smile plastered on your face. “With the look on your face, I’m guessing your father agreed?” You hugged him tightly as you inhaled his smell. “I love you Hajime” Hajime kissed your forehead, “I love you too y/n”

  
  


****

  
  



End file.
